


“With a kiss.”

by Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries



Series: Random Romantic prompts & ships [10]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Eating Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Kisses, Lunch, M/M, Making Out, about to graduate, depending on how you look at my last couple lines, sexual innuendo, they’re both 18, they’re talking about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries/pseuds/Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries
Summary: Eighteen year old Derek Morgan finds out he’s been excepted to the university of Southern California, a school only twenty four minutes away from where his long term boyfriend Spencer committed to going.Now he just needs to tell Spencer he got accepted.(Which is easier said than done)
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Random Romantic prompts & ships [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165181
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	“With a kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for sexual comments   
> Which honestly, what else do you expect from eighteen year old Derek Morgan? Who loves to tease. 
> 
> High school AU is my second more requested AU from the survey so far (the first being a soulmate au but I don’t do soulmates often so I’m still trying to work that one out)

When Derek found out he had been accepted to the university of Southern California several emotions flashed through him. Pure joy, because it’s only twenty four minutes away from Caltech where Spencer got accepted. Anxiety, because maybe Spencer wouldn’t want to go to college in the same area. Dread, because he has to talk to Spencer about it. Sentimental, thinking about the times he and Spencer used to plan it just like this then again they were younger back then and there were a lot less feelings attached.

He sees Spencer during second block, it’s gym and the only class they share. Derek is an honours student but Spencer is in all advanced placement classes, classes Derek never bothered with because they take up to much time. “Hey, baby boy.” He grabs Spencer’s wrist pulling him into a bathroom stall. “Get your head out of the gutter just wanted to talk to you for a second.” Spencer blushes looking away from Derek, who laughs. 

“Shut up, last time you pulled me into a bathroom stall-“ 

“Ah, no talk of sexy times before class.” Spencer gives him a look. “I just wanted to ask you if you’d eat lunch with me in my truck.” 

“Sure?” 

“Baby, it’s nothing to be worried about. Just wanna get you alone for a while and get your mind out of the gutter again.” 

“I was not thinking about anything of that nature.” Spencer whines. 

“Sure.” Derek smirks, kissing Spencer’s head before pushing the door open and Spencer out. “Honestly this place is disgusting.” The comment is followed by Spencer’s horrified, 

“Oh my god we’re playing dodgeball.” 

“Come on pretty boy,” Derek laughs. “I’ll protect you.” 

*******

Lunch rolls around quick enough and Derek heads out to his truck not surprised to see Spencer already inside apparently reading. “I’d ask how you got into my truck but I know better.” Spencer smiled sheepishly. 

“You put the code in the door when I was standing right there and you know I can’t exactly control what I memorise so I  _ accidentally _ memorised the door code.” 

“Chill out, it’s fine. I don’t care because it’s just you. Now if it was Penny on the other hand, I don’t think I’d trust her alone within ten feet of my truck she’d hang up those dangly dice and put glitter everywhere.” Spencer giggles putting his book on the dashboard as Derek climbs in. “C’mere.” 

Once they are settled (Derek in the driver's seat, Spencer curls into his side with his head on Derek shoulder eating sandwiches Derek had grabbed from the cafe). “You wanted to talk right?” Spencer eventually breaks the comfortable silence. 

“Well yeah,” Derek kissed Spencer’s head. “I didn't say that though. How’d you know?” 

“Wasn’t hard to guess. You said it’s nothing bad and I trust you so,” Spencer shrugs. “Well I worried a little but not a lot.” Derek huffs in amusement running a hand though Spencer’s curly hair. 

“Well I wanted to talk to you because, I got accepted to the University of Southern California.” Spencer freezes for a moment before a wide grin breaks out on his face that eases most of Derek’s anxiety’s. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, really.” 

“That’s twenty-four minutes from caltech.” 

“I know.” 

“That’s why you applied?” 

“Mhm, and a couple others in the same area.” The look on Spencer’s face could be compared to that of an excited puppy dog. “Taking your happy about that?” 

“Happy? Derek I’m exhilarated! Or rapturous, you could even say buoyant.” Having a boyfriend that has memorised the dictionary is interesting sometimes and Derek lets him ramble. “I was worried for a while that, well, you’d want to break up before college.” Derek pulls a face. “Or that it would be long distance and statistically speaking 60% of long distance relationships last but then 37%-“ 

“Baby.” Derek doesn’t interrupt to be mean but because Spencer is falling down a rabbit hole. 

“And only 14% of couples meet in high school which obviously we did.” 

“Spencer.” The younger boy is quieted by a finger over his lips. “We aren’t a statistic.” 

“Everyone is a statistic.” Derek huffs. 

“Just be happy, worry about the other stuff later.” 

“I don’t know how to shut the part of my brain that is worrying off.” 

“I do,” Derek leans forward so his lips are ghosting Spencer’s.  **“With a kiss.”** It’s Spencer who leans forward to press their lips together pushing Derek back in his seat and shimming over into his lap much to Derek’s amusement. “We do not have time for what normally happens after you climb into my lap.” 

“I know.” 

… 

“I love you Spencer.” 

“I love you too Derek.” 

With that lunch ends. With life changing conversation over and swollen lips they head to their classes with an unspoken agreement to meet later. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always,   
> Comments appreciated   
> Hate ignored   
> And a reminder that English is difficult


End file.
